This 2-year project is a preparation and pilot phase for a randomized controlled trial of the TEA (Together for Empowerment Activities) intervention, a family intervention for HIV-affected families in China. TEA intervention will have 10 sessions (plus a preparation session) delivered at three levels simultaneously: 1) TEA Gathering (small group for parents living with HIV (PLH) and their family members), 2) TEA Time (home- based family activities with children that accompany each TEA Gathering), and 3) TEA Garden (community events that build social integration for families living with HIV). Built on the extensive pilot work by the collaborative team, this study will focus on the preparation and pilot activities, including finalizing the TEA intervention, implementation and assessment procedures and a pilot with 40 HIV-affected families in 4 villages (2 in the intervention group and 2 in the control group). The feasibility, acceptability, and accessibility of the intervention will be assessed through process evaluation. The preliminary impact of the intervention will be assessed by comparing the outcomes measures at baseline and 3-month follow-up. The primary outcomes are children's health, mental health, and behavioral adjustment. The secondary outcomes will be the PLH's and family members'health, mental health, and quality of life, as well as family indicators such as consistent daily routines, positive interactions, parenting, coping, and community integration. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Interventions that address the challenges that families face, provide information, build families'skills, and form supportive local community networks are needed. This project will provide such an intervention. The goal of this study is to develop and pilot an intervention for PLH and their family members in order to improve the long term health, mental health and behavioral adjustment of the children in poor, rural areas in China.